


I think I'm in trouble

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin fucks up, M/M, Nines isn't mad, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin knocked down a gift from Connor to Nines and has a small panic attack.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Kudos: 88





	I think I'm in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user chicago-reeed!

‘Come on, come on, come on, come on! Get your phcking phone!’ Gavin was marching up and down the kitchen aisle, the evidence of his most recent phck-up still on the floor.  
‘Hello? Gavin?’  
‘Hi Tina, I phcked up again! I broke it! Phck, everything is horrible, I am a phcking idiot and I think I’m in trouble. Ah, shit, I know I’m in trouble! He will come home and then I’ll be-‘  
‘Gavin! Calm down, please. What happened? What did you do?’  
‘I fucking broke his flowerpot! He’ll be furious! Can I come over when he kicks me out?’  
‘Gav, relax. Y-yeah, of course you can come if Nines flips but I don’t think he will. It’s just a plant.’  
‘No, it isn’t. It was a gift from Connor back when he became deviant. The tin-can has cared for the stupid plant ever since and I am not shitting you when I say he cares for it as much as he cares for me!’  
‘Oh, okay. Okay, listen. You need to calm down. This is not the end of the world. I guess you knocked it down?’  
‘Yeah, I wanted to get some instant noodles for when he got back from work so we could sit together for a while. But then I knocked the stupid thing from the windowsill and now-‘  
‘Okay, I’ll stop you there. Get a new pot and make it up to him. I’ll keep him busy and buy you some time.’  
‘What would I do without you?’  
‘Sleep on the street, you idiot. Now get to work and try to keep calm. I bet he loves you more than a damn plant.’

She ended the call and Gavin took in a deep breath. Right. This was nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle.

-

‘Hey, tin-can!’  
‘Officer Chen.’ Nines looked up from his work, surprised. The woman never came to speak to him. Their interactions had been limited to some side small-talk when she was talking to Gavin and here and there some Gavin-to-English-translation.  
‘It’s Tina. Can I talk to you for a sec?’  
Nines saved the document he was working on and minimised it. This would definitely take more than a second. ‘Of course.’  
‘You love Gavin, right?’  
A great part of Nines’ processing power started to analyse why on earth Tina would ask that. Their whole relationship had been obvious to her even before they themselves knew it. ‘Obviously. Why are you asking that?’  
‘And he has done much for you, right?’  
‘Yes. I owe him a lot.’  
‘Good. When you are going home tonight, don’t be angry at him, promise me that?’  
‘What? Officer- Tina. What are you talking about?’  
‘He just called me in one of his panic attacks, because he apparently broke Connors gift to you. But don’t you dare take it out on him, he regrets it enough already.’  
‘He did what? Oh, the… Okay.’  
He stared at the woman not exactly understanding her defensive stand.  
‘Really? I honestly thought you wouldn’t be so calm about this. Not with Gavin being convinced you would be furious.’  
‘It was an accident, right? If he purposely threw it against a wall to hurt me, I would be angry. But accidents happen with a statistically calculatable frequency.’  
‘Nice. Good to know it is just Gavin’s overthinking then.’

She went back to her own desk and Nines focussed on his report again. He wasn’t as calm as he had made Tina think. But it wasn’t anger he was feeling. It was regret. He really liked the stupid plant. The gratitude over the gift was one of the first emotions he had really felt freely and not incarcerated in code and analytics. It was a loss. But he wouldn’t be angry with Gavin over it.

-

Gavin looked to the clock hung next to the fridge – right above a Flower inside a pot held together by glue and good wishes. Nines would come home soon. He would realise it right away. Phck, a human would recognise the cracks from the living room. He had hoped he could act as if nothing ever happened but repairing the pot hadn’t exactly went as thought. Afterwards he had cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the house partially and had put some Thirium in the fridge. Nines always liked it extra cool although it wouldn’t really make a difference once it has entered his systems. Now there was nothing more to do than to await his doom.

The key in the lock nearly made him jump and Gavin turned to the door. Maybe he could manipulate the android to not go in there and bathe a bit longer in the peace between them.  
‘I’m home, Gavin!’, Nines called out, closing the door. Gavin stood in the living room, fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence. ‘Hi. How was your day?’  
‘Ah, you know how it is. I’m happy to be back home. Still don’t understand why Fowler didn’t let us have a day off together.’ He pushed off his Cyberlife jacket and shoes, before walking over and drawing Gavin into a hug. The human didn’t respond, and Nines huffed out a little laugh.  
‘Did you eat already?’, he whispered and let go.  
‘What? No. Was busy.’  
‘Ah, I see. You cleaned. Nice. Stay here, I’ll make us something.’  
‘Wha- No! Don’t go in the kitchen. I mean… I can do it myself.’  
Nines smirked. ‘Nah, you worked so hard today, I’ll make dinner.’  
Phck. Gavin surrendered and let himself slump onto the couch. Every moment now.

Nines went into the kitchen, inspecting the room. Residue of dirt in the corners, recently cleaned tiles, little pieces of ceramic. Then his eyes fell on the shelf where his plant had stood – and he was surprised to it still standing there. He run an analysis and got a schematic overview of exactly 128 shards neatly glued together in what must have been several hours of work. He took it from the shelf and turned it in the light. Of course, it wasn’t as waterproof as it once had been and not as durable, but still usable. Thinking his human put so much effort into rebuilding something easily replaceable… Nines couldn’t be angry at him for this, even if he wanted to be. In fact, he liked the plant even more now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
